


Definition

by h4amarch



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, also idk if i should tag vincent fennell, how do i tag things this is confusing, is it right to tag true realm Vincent as "Wordsworth" when that's not his real last name, it's a really short fic, it's not heaven's gate so, there's only really mentions of anri and vincent and charles's mom, to be honest this fic is just charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4amarch/pseuds/h4amarch
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words, and a thousand words are worth a picture.How many words and pictures make up a human being?





	Definition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hc discord people](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hc+discord+people).



> I was working on my 35+ page Bennett and Felix fic (which will be finished in 20483 years probably) but I had an Anxiety™ so I had to vent instead
> 
> Here's some Charles angst that I channeled through my hyperventilation lol
> 
> Dedicated to my Hello Charlotte Discord people because they got me thinking about Charles instead of Felix (who I cry about 99.999999% of the time in my life)

_A picture is worth a thousand words_

so he tries to draw, to be at C’s side in some form, his lines and colors accompanying the internet celebrity’s words. At C’s prompting, he draws his own characters—but they always end up strange, too clearly a deformed version of a fragment of himself. Scarlett scoffs and even tears some of them up, but C compliments them nonetheless, even before the day he tells Charles he’s decided to die.

_A picture is worth a thousand words_

but Anri’s photos of the food they order don’t offer him any comfort when she’s so many states away. He stares at her social media account, late at night when he climbs into bed with Scarlett’s nails tearing at his scalp. Is this all there is? Their crudely-formed, misshapen, but salient friendship; could it all be summarized into the hazy golden photos of parfaits and cakes?

_A thousand words are worth a picture_

so he tries to speak to mother as much as he can afford without it cutting into his studying, so that maybe one day, the reality will come across so clearly to her that she will eat well, cry less, sit up and call him Charles again—but in mother’s eyes there is, of course, only Scarlett Eyler.

_A thousand words are worth a picture_

is what they say, but there will never be enough words for him to capture the sight of the sunset at the sea. The sorrow of losing everything, of having his world dragged out from him swiftly, painfully, because he didn’t even have the strength to cling to them. The hysterical hope and despair that rises in him when he thinks about what will happen after this. The taste of bile and seawater rushing through his throat as his sister’s mangled face yells after him, _coward, coward!_ as he sinks into the depths.

 _Pictures, words—_ neither are quite enough to define Charles Eyler for himself. But maybe, just maybe, someone else can make sense out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> k thanks for reading  
> comment if u want to i guess  
> it's been years since fanfiction.net how does one fanfic in public


End file.
